


Sweet Nothings

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very busy week at work the guys are happy to have enough time and energy for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sweet Nothings  
> Pairing: Danny Quinn/Hilary Becker  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: After a very busy week at work the guys are happy to have enough time and energy for sex.  
> Notes: Written for the primeval_denial Team Fest for the prompt Danny/Becker with Danny talking dirty and Becker being slutty.  
> Kink: Rimming  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Becker pushes back against Danny's tongue so Danny pulls away and smiles when Becker groans.

"So fucking eager, Becks. You either let me lick your arse at my pace or not at all."

"Sorry, Danny, just feels good. Last Friday seems like forever ago."

Danny's been impatient too. The anomalies have had it in for their sex life all week. He takes pity on Becker and leans over to slowly drag his tongue across Becker's hole. He presses against it with the tip of his tongue and then tries several more lingering long licks. The slower he goes the more it frustrates his lover but Danny likes taking his time.

"More please, Danny."

"So you didn't mean that apology."

"No I did. I'll be quiet, I'll be good."

Becker keeps his word for a few minutes at least and Danny delights in making him squirm. His lover is always quite responsive. Becker spreads his legs further and Danny continues licking and kissing repeatedly. Becker is sighing happily by the time Danny stops.

"Want to fuck you. Would you like that?"

"Yeah."

Danny looks around for the lube. "Tell me how much you want it. Want to hear it."

"Love it when you fuck me, Danny. Love being on my knees for you and how big your cock feels when you're inside me. Love you being rough with me and the way you kiss me after." Becker gets into position on all fours and looks over his shoulder. "Please, Danny."

"Like I was ever going to say no. Want you to do the prep though."

Becker turns and takes the lube.

"That position is fine after you're ready. Want to see you stretching yourself open. Take your time, don't want to hurt you. Yeah that's good. You look so fuckable fingering yourself for me. If you can add another finger I'll go fast."

Becker bites his lip at the stretch of three fingers and Danny leans over to kiss him. He strokes Becker's cock a couple of times as they kiss. He loves sex with Becker but a big part of it is seeing Becker so needy and wanton. He breaks the kiss but keeps one hand on the back of Becker's neck and the other on his cock.

"Twist your fingers the way you do whenever you're stretching me. I know how good those long fingers of yours feel. First time I asked to watch you doing this you blushed so much that I was surprised you maintained your erection. I'll never tire of this sight. Christ, Becker, you're so sexy right now. Bet you're thinking about how it'll feel when I fuck you and trust me I'll keep my promise. I'll go as hard and fast as you can take. Love the noises you make like it'd be improper for you to be loud even while you've got your fingers in your arse. Maybe next time I'll just watch and see if you can get yourself off like this without me even touching you. Are you ready for me yet?"

"Yes!"

Danny kisses him once more. He grabs his boxers off the floor and wipes Becker's fingers. Becker gets on all fours again and Danny gets into position behind him. He pushes in slowly enough but pulls back and thrusts more forcefully. Becker grunts out his thanks and pushes back to meet Danny's thrusts. They're not exactly in sync but Danny has to think about anything except how good Becker feels around his cock to stop himself from coming. He recites the police caution in his head a couple of times but Becker gets his attention with a soft almost whimpering noise. He takes hold of Becker's cock and strokes it again as he picks up the pace on his thrusts.

"Wanted to touch you all day, Danny. I'm so close."

"Would have loved to bend you over one of the desks at work or pulled you into an empty room so I could give you a blowjob. I'm pretty sure you had me watch you clean your guns on purpose. They've never seemed so phallic before. Fuck, Becks, I'm going to come."

His orgasm feels amazing, so good in fact that his hand stills on Becker's cock and Becker has to ask him to finish.

"Sorry."

When Becker comes he slumps on the bed and Danny kisses his thigh. He moves up the bed and kisses Becker properly, slowly. Becker may be tired and sweaty but Danny likes that. "Even well fucked you still look amazing."

"You say the sweetest things."


End file.
